One More Please? (REWRITTEN)
by Imagine Believe Achieve
Summary: Max and Fang have been married for twelve years and have four kids. Max wants one more, but thinks Fang isn't ready. Will Max be able to tell him, and will she get her one more? Sequal to Getting Out and Alex's Question. You don't have to read to understand. RE-WRITTEN! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. So this is the rewritten version of my three-shot, One More Please? This is going to be much longer, and I got the idea from FunSizedAuthor. [Thanks ;)]. I'm not sure how often I will update, but I will work on this as much as I can. I'm currently working on six other stories, and I have writers block. I hope you enjoy this. **

Chapter 1

Max POV

I walk out to the kitchen and I hear the front door slam shut.

"Mom We're home!" My ten year old daughter, Mara, shouts.

"Mommy Nick stole my toy!" Avia, my four year old daughter cries.

"Hey Mom." Alex, Mara's twin sister, says cheerfully.

"Hey girls, there are some snacks in the fridge." I state as I head into the family room and find Nick, Avia's twin, on the couch with a stuffed bear in his hand.

"Nickolas Thomas Ride, Get off the couch!" I shout. Nick jumps off the couch and just stares at me.

"Mommy Nick took my toy and I was still playing with it!" Avia cries as she pulls at the bottom of my shirt.

"Nick give the toy back to your sister or you two can't play with it for a week." I state sternly. Nick doesn't move.

"One…"

Nick still doesn't move.

"Two…"

Nick looks at the stuffed animal in his hand then at his sister. Knowing that he's going to be punished if I get to three. "If I get to three, no TV for a week."

Nick slowly walks over to me.

"I'm sorry." Nick mumbles as he hands the dog back to his sister.

"For?" I ask.

"For taking Curly while you still playing with her."

Avia takes the toy and says quietly. "It okay." The two of them go back to playing and my older twins give me a hug from behind.

"You did good Mom." Mara tells me.

"Well, I've had tons of practice with the two of you."

"Oh come on Mom. We were never like that were we?" Alex asks.

"Yes you were, and sometimes worse. Once you two got into a fight, both of you were hitting. Your father and I had to pull you off of each other."

Alex and Mara both try to hide their laughter, but they fail. I turn around and kiss both girls on the cheeks. "You girls have homework?"

"Yeah I have a test tomorrow in Math." Alex says

"Test in English." Mara adds.

"You girls go start on your homework, I have to pay a few bills. I'll let you know when your father comes home.

"Thanks Momma." Both girls say at the same time. They head up to their own rooms and I head into the office.

Confused on what's going on? I'll explain. My name is Maximum Ride and I'm married to Fang. We've been married for twelve years now. Two years after Fang and I got married, I found out that I was pregnant with Alex and Mara. Five years later, I was pregnant with Avia and Nick. Four years later, here we are now.

~Twenty minutes later~

_Who sent us this bill? _

I lay my head in my hands and look at the number that is on the calculator that is showing me a negative number. I feel a pair of familiar hands rub my shoulders. I look behind me and see Fang.

"Hey you're home." I state as I turn in the chair.

"Yeah… I just got home a few minutes ago." Fang gives me a kiss on the lips. "You okay? It looks like you're ready to punch the computer." Fang states jokingly.

"Yeah. I'm ready to beat it with a baseball bat." I turn around and glare at the machine. "And the person who sent us a bill for one-hundred dollars."

"Daddy!" Nick shouts as he comes running into the office. Avia is right behind him, but she slips and falls. Instantly she start to cry.

"Daddy!" Avia wails.

I watch as Fang scoops up our crying daughter and cease her crying. I smile and put a hand on my flat stomach.

_I would love to have just one more. _

After Fang gets the tears to stop running down our daughter's face, he starts tickling her tummy. She starts laughing.

_It looks like Fang enjoys being a father. I just hope he would want another one too. _

"Mommy I'm hungry." Nick says pulling me out of my thoughts by tugging on my shirt.

"How about you go tell Daddy while I go get your sisters."

"Nick runs over to Fang and I head upstairs to Alex's room. I find her on her bed, jotting something down and listening to music through her sound system. The volume is down low enough so that she can concentrate.

"Alex, your Dad's home."

Alex looks at me and smiles. "Okay."

"What do you want to do for dinner?"

"_Friday's_?"

"Sure. How about you go tell Dad, and I'll get your sister."

"Okay."

Alex turns off her music and grabs her phone and follows me out of her room. She heads downstairs while I go to her sister's room.

"Mara, we're going to eat out for dinner tonight."

Mara looks up at me and nods her head.

"Max Mara, You two ready to go?" Fang shouts up to us.

"Yeah we'll be right down." I shout back.

We walk out and I spot one of the pictures that Fang and I took of our older twins when they were born.

"om. Mom. You okay?" Mara asks.

"Yeah. I'm…" I look at the picture then at my daughter. "I'm fine." I stutter.

"Mom. You only stutter when you're nervous."

I open my mouth to say something, but my daughter cuts me off.

"Mom there's only one person that I know of who can help. Call Grandma." Mara whispers before heading downstairs.

"Max are you ready?"

"Fang go ahead and take the kids, I'll meet you there."

"You sure? We can wait."

"I need to make a quick phone call. I'll just fly there."

"Alright. Come on guys. Let's go."

I hear footsteps head towards the front door followed by the door being slammed shut. I wait five minutes before I call my mom.

"Hello?"

"Mom. I need to talk." My voice cracks.

"Max? What's wrong?"

"I want to tell Fang something, but I don't know how.

"Max? What do you want to tell him?"

I don't say anything. I just play with the hem of my shirt.

"Max? Please tell me." Concern is clearly visible in her voice.

"Mom I wantanotherbaby." I mutter as fast as I can.

"What sweetie?"

I want another baby. I saw Fang comforting Avia today after she fell and I realized that I just want one more."

"Max you need to tell him."

"I will. I love you Mom."

"I love you too. Come visit sometime. Everyone misses you."

"We will."

We bid our goodbyes and I hang up. After a few minutes of thinking, I head out the door, and fly to the restaurant.

**So if you read the original version, nothing really has changed, just a few things. (Israali Kotetsu. I hope this is better for you. I used much less of the "...") **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **

**IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN, REVIEW OR PM ME. **

**3 Imagine Believe Achieve 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm so sorry that this is late. School is coming to an end (I have six weeks left) and then once school is out, I'm doing an online class too, so my writing time is very limited. Please review! Anything helps. **

**I do not own Maximum Ride, I just own their kids and this plot. **

Chapter 2

Fang POV

~After dinner~

Alex and Mara climb into the back of the van while Max and I buckle the younger twins into their car seats. Once we're done I hop into the driver's seat while Max is in the passenger.

"How much homework did you girls get done?" Max asks.

"I'm almost done, just a few more questions left." Alex states.

"I just finished before we went to dinner." Mara says without looking up from her phone.

By the time we get home, Avia and Nick have fallen asleep. Max and I carefully unbuckle them from their seats, and carry them inside. We change them into their pajamas and tuck them in. I can hear the soft music coming from Alex's room as she finishes her homework and the T.V. on downstairs.

~A few hours later~

It's now almost ten and Mara has finally gone to bed. I watch Max checking on the older twins. After a few minutes I head into Max and I's room. I change out of my work clothes and put on a pair of black sweats. I head into the bathroom and brush my teeth. Finally, Max comes in wearing an old tank top and sweats. We crawl into bed however Max lies on her side facing away from me. I wrap my arms around her waist and she sighs.

"Max are you okay?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah. I'm just, thinking." She says slowly.

I gently roll her onto her back. "What's going on in that mind of yours?"

Max bites her bottom lip; meaning she's deep in thought. "Would you ever want to have…" Max trails off.

"Max?" I ask as she sits up and hides her face in her hands. "Max; look at me please." She doesn't move. I pry her hands away from her face and put my hands under her chin so she has to look at me. "Max; please finish your question." I whisper.

"How would you feel about having another one?" She asks.

"Another what?"

She doesn't say anything. Suddenly everything clicks. Baby; my wife of twelve years wants another baby.

"Another baby?" I voice my question. Max nods her head.

"I just want more. I mean I'm ready for it but I'm not sure if you want one." By the end of her rant, Max has bursted into tears. I pull her into my chest and her tears fall down my bare chest.

"Shh." I rub her back and rock back and forth slowly, just like I did when I was comforting Avia after she slipped this afternoon.

~That weekend ~

Valencia; Max's Mom; as agreed to keep Nick and Avia for the weekend; not knowing Max and I's plan for this weekend while Alex and Mara are at their friend's house.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Max asks me again. "You'll have to deal with the hormones again."

"It will all be worth it." I whisper against her lips. I press our lips together and Max's arms are wrapped around my neck while one is at the small of her back, and the other is on the back of her neck. I pick up Max bridal style and I head up towards our bedroom…

~Two weeks later~

Max POV

I curl into a ball on Fang and I's bed. For the past week I've been feeling like crap. I've also fainted three times, once while taking care of Nick and Avia, once at the grocery store with Fang and earlier this morning; thankfully Fang was there to catch me all three times.

"Max? How are you feeling?" My husband asks me.

"Like I'm going to be sick." I mutter into the pillow.

Fang sits on the edge of the bed and rubs my back.

"You have your doctor appointment today at 2:15."Fang reminds me. "Do you want me to take the rest of today off? I don't want you fainting at the office."

"Fang I'll be fine. Remember we're going to Mom's for dinner."

~At Valencia's house~

I walk through the door and I feel a pair of two little arms wrap around my legs. I see Nick on my left and Avia on my right.

"Mommy!" Avia shouts.

"Hey baby girl. We're you good today?" I ask as I squat down to give them a hug.

Avia nods. "Nana let me have a cookie."

I look up at Mom who is standing in the door way. "They said that they would eat all of their dinner."

"You're spoiling your grandkids." I say jokingly.

"Dinner's ready!" I hear Iggy shout from the kitchen.

Everyone sprints out to the kitchen and as soon as I stand up, I feel my husband's arms around my waist.

"What did the doctor say?" He whispers in my ear.

"Mommy Nick being mean to me!" Avia shouts.

I close my eyes and lean my head against Fang's shoulder.

"I'll tell everyone after dinner." I answer with a mischievous smile on my face.

Fang and I walk in and sit down. Mom passes me a full plate of burritos, and a bowl of tortilla soup. Sometime during dinner, Fang wraps his ankle around mine and his hand is on my upper thigh. Suddenly, I hit a brick wall and it feels like everything that I've eaten, is ready to come back up. I put down my spoon and lay my head in my hands. The room starts spinning.

"Max? Are you okay?"

"The rooms spinning." I mutter.

"Max do you want to lie down in my room?" Mom suggests.

"Yes. Fang can you help me?" I whisper.

Fang helps me get out of my chair and he puts my arm around his shoulder while his is around my waist. Half way to mom's room, my legs give out.

"You are not walking." Fang says as he picks me up bridal style to my mom's room. As soon as I'm placed on the bed, I'm out like a light.

Fang POV

Max is fast asleep as soon as I place her on the bed. I sit by her head and brush the hair away from her face. I watch her sleep for a few minutes, and then I hear the voices of our kids float to the room. I close my eyes and sigh. I give my sleeping wife a kiss on the cheek then head downstairs to see what's going on.

**I wonder what the kids are up to? **

**I have no idea, if anyone has one, please review and let me know! **

**What do you think of it? **

**R&R! **

**wiseowl19: Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter too. :)**

**Guest (Guest): Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys so I hope you like this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride, just their kids. **

Chapter 3

Fang POV

By the time I get back into the kitchen, I see that Gazzy and Iggy are holding Nick back who is screaming at his sister who is in Val's arms. Tears are falling down my youngest daughter's face. And my oldest twins are clearing the table.

"What happened in here?" I ask.

As soon as Avia hears my voice, she tries to wiggle out of Val's arms.

"Daddy! Nick hit me!" Avia cries as she points to a spot on her arm that is bright red. I turn to Nick.

"Nick did you hit your sister?"

"She eating my food!" Nick yells at me.

"Nick, Mommy is sleeping. You need to be quiet."

"NOO!" Nick stars throwing a tantrum.

I pick him up and take him out of the house. He hits, kicks, and screams at me until I put him down. However, as soon as his feet touch the ground, he tries to run back into the house, but I stop him.

"Nicholas knock is off. You know better than to hit your sisters." I say sternly as I crouch down to his level. Nick's bottom lip starts to tremble.

"I sowwy." He whispers as tears fall down his cheeks.

"You need to tell your sister, not me."

I pick him up and head back into the house. In the family room, Val's on the couch with Avia in her arms. I kneel in front of Avia with Nick by my side.

"Avia I sowwy I hit you." Nick whispers.

"It okay."

"Dad I think Mom's getting up." Alex tells me from the kitchen.

"Nick go into the corner. You're in time out. I'll tell you when you can play with your sisters." I state before I head to Val's room and I find Max tossing and turning and her breathing is a bit labored.

"Max. Babe wake up." I whisper.

After a few minutes Max's eyes finally open.

Max POV

My eyes open and I see Fang sitting in front of me.

"Hey sleepy head." Fang says as he rushes hair away from my face. "How do you feel?"

I yawn and stretch. "Better. At least the room isn't spinning anymore." I say as I sit up.

"That's good." Fang rubs the small of my back and I grab his free hand.

"Do you want to tell everyone what's going on? I know that everyone is worried about you." Fang whispers. I take a deep breath and nod my head. Fang helps me stand up and we walk into the family room together. Avia is sitting in my Mom's lap while Nick is in the corner. Alex and Mara are talking with Angel, Nudge, and Ella while Iggy and Gazzy are most likely talking about a new bomb.

"Why is Nick in the corner?" I whisper.

"He hit his sister. He's in time-out."

"Mommy!" Avia shouts as she runs over to me. Everyone stops what they were doing and looks at me as I pick Avia up.

"Hey sugar." I say with a smile on my face.

"Mommy can you pway wit me?" Avia asks.

"I will in a few minutes, I have to tell everyone something first. Okay?"

Avia nods her head and wiggles out of my arms. Fang and I head over to the couch and he puts his arm around my waist.

"Max what do you have to tell us?" Gazzy asks as he helps Iggy find an empty chair.

"You guys know that for the past few weeks I haven't been feeling well. Right?" Everyone nods and I scoot closer to Fang. "Well when I went to the doctor today, they did a blood test and I learned that…"

I grab Fang's free hand and place it on my lower abdomen my hand on top of his.

"You're pregnant?" he whispers just loud enough for everyone to hear.

The tears start forming and it takes everything I have to hold them back. "Yes." I choke out.

The Flock, Mom, Ella and the older twins just start screaming with joy and Fang pulls me in for a long kiss. After a few minutes, everyone calms down and Fang and I pull apart. I look around and see that the younger twins are confused.

"Nick, Avia, come here for a second." I state.

Both of them come over and I pull Avia on my lap while Fang does the same with Nick.

"Mommy's having a baby." Fang tells them.

"Where da baby?" Avia asks.

"It's in my belly."

"Can I see it?" Nick whispers.

"Not yet. But you can in nine months."

"Why?"

"The baby needs to grow and Mommy is giving if food so it be big and strong."

"Can I hold da baby when it come?"

I nod my head and then I realize that Alex and Mara are sitting next to us.

"Congratulations Mom." Alex says giving me a hug.

After Fang and I explain to the younger twins what will happen, and the Flock, Mom and Ella congratulate Fang and I, we head home.

~At home~

"Are the kids in bed?"

"Yep. It took me a while to get Avia to bed. She was asking me where babies come from." Fang says as he crawls into bed.

I hide my smile with my hand. "What did you tell her?"

"That we would tell her when she's old enough."

"Good. I don't want to tell her now. I know that she will ask even more questions." I say as I scoot closer to my husband and lay my head on his shoulder. Who wraps his arm around my waist and his free hand rubs small circles where our new child rests.

We settle into a comfortable silence and I'm about to fall asleep when I realize something.

"Fang we don't have any open bedrooms." I tilt my head up to look up at him.

"I know. I was going to talk to you about it tomorrow morning. I guess we'll have to start looking for a bigger house."

Fang kisses my forehead and runs his hand up and down my arm. "Go to sleep. You need it." He whispers.

The soothing feeling of Fang's hand running up and down my arm and his other hand on my stomach, I fall into the deep sleep that my body desperately needs.

**Don't worry, this isn't the end. I'm probably going to continue until after the birth of the baby/babies. **

**now time for the mentions...**

**michelle (Guest): Like I said above, I'm probably going to continue until after the birth. **

**my flock is folloiwng this story: I agree. If Patterson continued the series, this is how I picture Fang treating Max. (along with my boyfriend haha) **

**thewanted550 is folloiwng this story. **

**heycupcake915 is following this story. **

**sapurplemonkey is following this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, so I do realize that this chapter is late. I'm so sorry. I have less than two weeks of school left and I need to foccus. Then I have another session of school. SUMMER SCHOOL! So I just want to let you know that my writing time is very limited. I also wanted to have this up Saturday (May 11), but that was my four month anniversary with my boyfriend and I also was in a car accident. Thankfully neither one of us were seriously hurt, but I did slam my left elbow into the arm rest. I'm fine, its just severly bruised and I did not have to go to the hospital. I'm also typing this with one hand so if there are any typos, sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! **

Chapter 4

Fang POV

~2:00 A.M.~

I wake up to the sound of someone throwing up. I open my eyes and look over at Max, but she isn't there. Throwing the blankets off, I run into the bathroom and I see her in front of the toilet, throwing up. Violently. I sit next to her on the tiled floor and I hold her hair away from her face while I rub her back.

After a few minutes, she finally stops. She leans back against my chest, painting. Some sweat is on her forehead.

"You okay?" I whisper.

"Morning sickness kills." She mutters.

I brush hair away from her forehead, sticking because of the sweat.

"Let's get you cleaned up and back into bed." I suggest quietly.

Slowly, Max nods her head and I help her stand up and I lead her to the sink. She brushes her teeth while I get a washcloth and get it wet. I run it over her neck, arms and eventually her face. After helping her get into bed, I crawl into bed and rub my wife's back, getting her back into the deep sleep I know she needs.

~A Few Hours Later~

"Dad…" One of my daughters wakes me up.

I open my eyes and see Mara standing next to the bed.

"Dad it's seven thirty, who is going to take us in?"

I get out of bed and look at my sleeping wife. "I'll take you in."

After a half hour, I finally get the girls ready for school, lunches packed, and both girls have their backpacks.

~3:51~

Max POV

"Mommy! Avia being mean to me!" Nick wails from the family room.

I close my eyes and I feel my pregnancy hormones starting to kick in. I try so hard not to let them win.

"MOMMY!" Nick screams.

I rush over to the room and I find Avia and Nick fighting over a toy. I march over, pull the toy from their hands, and I put it in the far corner on the counter. Both kids follow me.

"Mommy I was still pwaying wit it!" Nick pulls on my arm.

"Now neither one of you can play with it; you two were fighting over this toy a few days ago." I say sternly.

"NO!" Nick falls to the ground, screaming, crying and kicking his legs; his tantrum.

I try my best to move him away from the kitchen, but he just cries louder. After five minutes, and Nick is still throwing a tantrum, I bend over trying to pick him up to take him to the home office for his time-out, Nick suddenly hits me in my stomach. Right where the new baby is. I gasp and put my hand over my stomach. My heart is racing, and my breathing is labored. I step back and calm myself down. After another five minutes, I'm able to pick Nick up and I carry him to the office.

"Nick stop." I say sternly. But he just continues to cry. I set him in the chair, and he tries to bolt as I go to close the door. I grab him around the waist and I put him back in the chair.

"I want my toy." He wails.

"No. You're not getting it back. If you can't share with your sister, then you two can't play with it."

Once again, he tries to bolt, and this time he gets to the door, when again I grab him by the waist. I pick him up and place him in the chair once more. For the second time, Nick kicks me in the stomach. I take in a sharp intake of air, and finally Nick calms down. "You are in time out."

My son looks up at me with his bottom lip trembling.

"After dinner, you are going to bed. No T.V. and no desert. And you have to tell your father what you did."

~4:15~

"Hey Max I'm home." My husband shouts as he walks in. I close my eyes and put my hands on my stomach. Nick is still in time out for his tantrum, along with kicking me twice. I feel a hand on top of my own.

"Max are you okay?"

"Nick kicked me twice while he was throwing a tantrum." I say softly; opening my eyes. "He's in time-out now."

"You're not hurt are you?"

"No. Do you mind making dinner? I just want to take it easy for tonight."

"Of course. Get some sleep; it looks like you need it." Fang says kissing my forehead. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Okay. It's just going to be the four of us; Mara and Alex are at a friend's house. They texted me while they were in school."

"Okay."

"Where's Avia?"

"Her room; she wanted to watch a movie in her room."

"I'll wake you when diner's ready."

I nod my head and close my eyes and I fall into the wonderful world of sleep.

Fang POV

After Max falls asleep, I head upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes. Once I'm done, I head towards my youngest daughter's room. I find the movie _Tangled_ on and in the bed, my daughter is fast asleep. I pull her blanket up to her shoulders and she buries herself further under it. I chuckle and walk out of her room. I walk past the office and I spot Nick sitting in the chair. I open the door.

"Nicholas." I state. "Did you kick your mother?"

Nick nods his head.

"Why?"

"Mommy took away my toy and I was still pwaying wit it." Nick mutters.

"You know that mommy has a baby in her tummy."

Nick nods and looks down.

"You need to be careful around mommy. The baby could have gotten hurt."

"I sowwy."

"You need to tell your mother, not me."

I hear someone cry out in pain. I run out to the family room and I see Max who is curled up in a ball. Sweat is on her forehead. I kneel next to her head.

"Max? Are you okay?"

"Fang… there's something wrong. I'm having contractions." Max pants out.

**I WONDER IF MAX IS OKAY? **

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF NICK'S TANTRUM? **

**Now time for the mentions: **

**my flock: I hope you like the ending for this chapter. **

**midnight cresent is now following this story. **

** 16 has favorited this story and is following. **

**marietheham has favorited this story and is following it. I hope you like it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, so I do realize that this chapter is late. I'm so sorry. I have less than two weeks of school left and I need to foccus. Then I have another session of school. SUMMER SCHOOL! So I just want to let you know that my writing time is very limited. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride. **

Chapter 5

Fang POV

"Are you sure it's contractions?" I ask as I brush hair away from her face/

"Yes. I need to get to the hospital."

"Okay, I'll see if Lauren can watch the kids."

I pull out my phone and dial Lauren, our neighbor for almost ten years. The phone rings a few times.

"Hello?"

"Lauren it's Fang. I need you to watch the kids." I rush out.

"Is everything okay?" Lauren asks. Concern is clear in her voice.

"I don't know. I need to get Max to the hospital."

"Go. I'm on my way." Lauren hangs up and I put my phone into my pocket. Max's breathing is labored and her eyes are closed. A few minutes later, Lauren walks in.

"Nick is in the office and Avia is upstairs in her room sleeping. Alex and Mara are at a friend's house." I state.

"Go. Call me…"

"FANG!" Max screams.

I look at Max and I see her face is pale and on her hand is blood.

That's _not _good.

"Lauren take Nick up to Avia's room and keep them there. I need to call an ambulance!" I shout over my shoulder.

"Max just take deep breaths. The ambulance will be here soon." I whisper.

I pull out my phone and dial 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"My wife is five weeks pregnant and she's having contractions, and she's loosing blood."

"Sir what is your address?"

I give the operator our address and about ten minutes later there's a knock at the door.

"Sir the ambulance should be there by now."

"Thank you." I hang up and run to the front door. Behind the door are three paramedics. I lead them to the family room where one examines Max, the second takes her vitals, and the third gets the stretcher ready for Max. They load her on and the next thing I know, I'm in the back of the ambulance with Max's hand in mine. Fear is visible in her eyes.

"We're going to give her medication to calm down the contractions." One paramedic says. I nod my head and an IV line is placed into the back of Max's right hand.

"Fang I'm scared." She whispers.

"I know. You're going to be okay. And our baby."

A tear escapes her eye and falls into her hair. "I don't want to lose it."

"We won't." I stroke the back of her hand, trying to comfort her.

"We're here." The paramedic in the front seat says.

The back doors of the ambulance fly open and two nurses help get the stretcher out and into the hospital. I follow as far as I can before I'm stopped by two nurses.

"Sir the doctor needs to look at her before you can be in there."

I watch as my wife goes through double doors before she's no longer in my sights. The nurse leads me to the waiting room where I sit and wait for the news on my wife and our newest child.

~Twenty minutes later~

"Maximum Ride?" I hear a male voice ask

I stand up and I see someone who I thought I would never see in a hospital.

Jeb.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm Max's doctor." He says. "Fang first I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I did to you all those years ago."

I stare at him.

"It was in the past. But I'm not going to forget like it never happened." I state. "We'll finish this later, but how is my wife? Can I see her?"

"Follow me." We walk past the double doors that Max was brought in just twenty minutes before and we finally stop outside room 34.

"Fang I just want to let you know. She's going to be sleeping."

"What do you mean?"

Jeb opens his mouth to say more, but his pager goes off. "There's another emergency coming in. I'll tell you when it's calmed down."

Jeb turns towards the double doors and runs through them. Taking a deep breath, I open the door and I see Max. She's fast asleep in the hospital bed. Max's right hand, now has two IV lines, is resting on her stomach. I grab a chair and I scoot it as close as possible to the bed. I grab Max's left hand and I hold onto it.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

I turn around and I watch Valencia slide through the door.

"Hey Fang. How is she?" Val whispers.

"I don't know. I just go here."

Val sits on the right side of Max's bed.

"How did yo know we were here?" I whisper as I play with the end of Max's shoulder length blond hair.

"Lauren called. She explained what she saw. Do you know what's going on with her?"

"No. Her doctor never came in." I lie. "The paramedics gave her medication to try to stop the contractions while she was in the ambulance."

"She's barely over a month, so if she was having contractions, it might be a miscarriage."

A knock comes through the door and in walks Jeb.

"Jeb what are you doing here?" Val asks.

"I'm Max's doctor." Jeb answers as he closes the door.

"Jeb what's going on with Max?"

"I believe that she is showing signs of a miscarriage. I want to run an ultrasound and a few tests just to make sure."

"How long will she be sleeping?" Val asks.

"Hopefully she'll wake when we're done with the tests that need blood."

"Can we star now?" I ask.

"Of course. I'll send a nurse in to take some blood and after Max wakes, we can do the ultrasound."

~Two hours later~

The blood results haven't come back and Max hasn't woken yet. I called Lauren and told her everything that I knew. Right now, Val is at the cafeteria and I haven't left Max's side.

"Mmmmm. Fang?" Max mutters softly.

"Max?" I brush hair away from her face. "Sweetie you need to open your eyes."

Max's eyes flutter open, but close again.

"Fang?" Her eyes finally open.

"Hey sweetie. How do you feel?"

"Tired. Is the baby okay?"

"I don't know. The doctor drew some blood while you were asleep. The results haven't come…"

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

The door opens revealing Jeb. I see Max shrink into the bed.

"Max; before you say anything please understand that I'm a doctor here at the hospital and I left the School eleven years ago."

"What about my baby?" Max asks in a small voice.

Jeb walks over the bed and sits next to Max's feet.

"Max. We found out that you've suffered a miscarriage. You lost the baby."

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE ENDING? **

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. **

**Now time for the mentios... **

**my flock: Iknow you probably didn't liek the ending, but the story will get better. **

**CrazyReadingKat has favorited me. **

**Roman Catholic has favorited this story. **

**marietheham: Here's the next chapter. I hope you liked it. **

**Hungergameslover6130 has favorited this story and is following it. **

** has favorited this story and is following me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys so here is the next chapter. I hope you like this. So I just want to let everyone know that my updating will be limited because I'm starting summer school along with theatre camp next week. So my writting time is very limited. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride **

Chapter 6

I stare at Jeb, with tears threatening to fall.

"I'm so sorry Max, we did everything we could." Jeb whispers. "I'll leave the two of you alone."

Jeb stands and walks out. A single tear falls down my cheek and Fang crawls into the bed with me and holds me close.

"Cry Max… I know you want to." My husband whispers into my hair.

Before long, I start sobbing into Fang's chest, while he sobs into my hair. After about an hour, the nurses come and get me ready for the operation that will remove what was our baby. An oxygen mask is placed over my face, and Jeb puts the anesthetic into my system. I look at Fang as darkness surrounds me.

~The next day~

"Max do you want to go up to bed or stay on the couch for now?" Fang asks me as we pull onto our street.

"Couch. I want to get actual food before I sleep."

"Alright."

After a few minutes, we've pulled into our driveway and Fang kills the engine.

"Lauren took the twins over to her house so that you can get some rest." Fang says.

I don't say anything; just nod my head. Fang climbs out of the car and help me out. We walk to the front door and Fang opens it for me. We walk into the family room and find a new couch. A note is on one of the seats.

_I tried to clean the blood, but it wouldn't come out. I decided that it would be best to have a new one. _

_You don't have to pay me back, you just have to take care of your family. _

_Love _

_Mom/Grandma_

"Times like this I love my Mom." I mutter. I sit in the middle and lay on my left side. Fang puts a blanket over me, then moves my head so that it's in his lap. My eyelids feel heavy, but I refuse to fall asleep.

"Max go to sleep. I'll be right here." He whispers.

"I killed it…" I mutter.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did…" Tears start leaking form my eyes and they land on Fang's jeans.

"No you didn't. Jeb said that the baby was weak from the start. It wouldn't have made it past the second trimester. If we scheduled an ultrasound after we found out, the doctor would have noticed."

I turn into Fang's knee and I start sobbing. Fang picks me up and positions me so I'm sitting on his lap while he rubs my lower back.

Fang POV

"Shh…" I coo, trying to comfort Max. "It's okay." I whisper calming words into Max's ear.

Everything I try just makes her sob harder. I have never seen Max cry this hard. After about twenty minutes, Max cries herself to sleep. I lay her down fully on the couch, then the phone rings. I run into the kitchen and answer it before the ringing wakes Max.

"Hello?"

"Fang? It's Lauren."

"Hey Lauren, is everything okay?"

"The girls were wondering…"

"Can I please talk to Dad?" I hear Alex ask.

"Fine. Fang here's Alex."

Shuffling noises come through the phone, then my daughter's voice come through.

"Dad, Mara and I would like to come over an see Mom, is that okay?"

"Your mom is sleeping right now, but you two can come over. Make sure Nice and Avia don't see you."

"We will." I hear mumbled voices. "Mara wants to know if we can eat dinner too."

"You can, just make sure Lauren knows."

"Okay! Love you Daddy!" Alex hangs up and I place the phone back in the charger. I walk back to our family room and sit on the floor next to Max's head. My phone vibrates in my pocket. Pulling it out, I see it's from my co-worker; Henry.

(**Fang- bold, **_Henry- italics_**)**

_Hey are you?_

**At hospital all night. Max was pregnant and suffered a miscarriage. **

_Aw dude. That sucks. Take as much time off. Sorry for your loss. _

**Thanks man. **

I hear the front door close and Alex whisper-shouts "Daddy!"

"In the family room."

Alex, followed by Mara walk in. The two girls sit next to me.

"What happened?" –Mara.

"Where's our couch?" –Alex.

"When I got home from work yesterday, your mom told me that Nick was in timeout because he kicked her twice during a tantrum. I started talking to him and that's when your mom started having contractions and after a few minutes, she started bleeding." Max shifts onto her back and the three of us watch her.

"Is the baby okay?" Mara asks.

"Well, after she started bleeding, I called an ambulance. A few hours after we arrived, the doctor told us we lost the baby." I finish quietly.

~Alex POV~

I can't believe that Mom and Daddy lost the baby. They were both so happy.

"How is Mom taking it?" I ask softly.

"Not that well. She started to blame herself, and she started sobbing. She cried herself to sleep a few minutes ago."

We sit in silence for about ten minutes.

"Are you and Mom going to try again?" Mara asks.

"I would like to, but it's all up to your mom."

"You should talk…"

"Hey girls… what are you doing here?" Mom asks softly.

"Hey Momma, how are you doing?" I ask.

"I guess your Dad told you about the baby."

My sister and I nod. "Yeah. I'm sorry Momma." I whisper.

Mom sits up, with some help from Dad. "We are going to eat dinner with you, is that okay?"

Mom smiles and nods her head. "Girls come here." She holds out her arms.

Mara and I sit on both sides of her. "You know that just because we lost this one, your father and I are going to try again." Mom says while looking at Dad.

A soon as Dad hears that, a smile forms on his face.

"But we need to wait a few months or until the doctor says that it's okay to try again."

**SO ALEX AND MARA KNOW... **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HOW MAX AND FANG TELLS NICK AND AVIA. **

**Now time for the mentions... **

**dawnbrightstars is following me. **

**KirbyGamzeeGirl has favorited this story. **

**my flock: I hope this chapter is a little better. **

**GagaBear18 is now following this story. **

**Bangs-Fangs-My-Game has favorited this story, is following this story, favorited me and following me. **

**wolfmaniac (Guest) I hope this chater is better. **

**Sun Alice Auguste is following me, this story, has favorited me, and this story. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys so here's the next chapter. I actually wrote this over the weekend, but I was also sick and I wasn't feeling well to post it, Oh well. So like I said I have very little time to write right now since I have to get up at 5 A.M. for summer school and I have theatre camp too. I will try to update ASAP. **

**DISCLAIMER. I do not own Maximum Ride. **

Chapter 7

~The next day~

"Max… hey I'm going to get the twins from Lauren's." Fang whispers to me softly. I open my eyes slowly, and I see the dark eyes of my husband.

"Kay." I mutter as I roll onto my stomach and I feel Fang kiss the top of my head.

"I'll be back in a little bit."

I hear the door to our bedroom close and I fall back asleep.

…

…

…

…

"Mommy!" I hear Nick and Avia shout.

"Shhh. Mommy's sleeping." Fang shushes the kids.

I open my eyes and the twins jump onto the bed. Avia puts her head into my shoulder and Nick does the same.

"I missed you mommy." Nick whispers.

I look up at Fang and we both nod.

"Nick, Avia Mommy and I need to tell you something." Fang says as he sits in our bed on his side.

"You remember how we told you that there was a baby in my tummy?" I ask.

Both twins nod.

"Well a few days ago, the baby came out, but we couldn't bring it home."

"Why?" Avia asks.

"The baby was too small for us to bring it home."

"Mommy were you hurting?"

"I was… but I'm doing better now." I say with a small smile.

~A few months later~

"Max do you want to try again?" Fang asks me one night clearing the dinner table.

It's been almost five months since the miscarriage and Fang is almost asking for a few months if we can try again.

"I do, but when will we be able to? Both sets of twins are here and…"

Fang cuts me off by kissing me. Even though I've been married to him for twelve years, my legs still feel like jelly every time he kisses me.

"Hey; we'll just plan to do it when all the kids are out of the house." Fang replies with a slight smirk on his face.

"You are crazy." I say jokingly.

"Hey Mom." Alex says. "There's a birthday party next week for Hannah, Mara and I were invited. Can we go?"

Mara walks in at the mention of her name. "You talking to them about the party?"

"Yeah."

"You girls can go; one of us will drop you off at her house."

The twins squeal with excitement and they race each other upstairs. I can hear them stumbling over their feet as they try to get to their rooms first.

"Hey you cheated!" Alex shouts.

"I did not. You just tripped over your own feet!" Mara shouts back.

Their voices become muffled as they go into their own rooms.

"I guess some things never change." Fang says.

"Yep."

The two of us start laughing.

~The next week~

"Girls are you ready?" I shout up the stairs from the office.

"Mom have you seen my sleeping bag?" Alex shouts.

"It should be in the hall closet!"

I hear feet pattering on the ground, and doors slamming. "It's not there!"

A pair of feet comes pounding down the stairs and Alex sprints into our laundry room.

"Alex is your sleeping bag purple or blue?" Mara hollers down.

"Did you find it?!"

"Yeah, both sleeping bags were under my bed."

Alex goes running upstairs and I can no longer hear what they are saying. I turn my attention back to the computer to finish paying the bills. With no warning, the chair I'm sitting in turns around.

"Hey." Fang says as he gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey yourself."

"So I was thinking after we drop the girls off at Hannah's, we could go out to eat, then…"

"Daddy!" Alex shouts. She comes runnin downstairs with her stuff behind her, her sister behind her.

"Hey girls, so your Mom and I are going to be taking you two to Hannah's house cause we're going out to dinner and Nick and Avia are at Grandma's."

"Okay. Well her party is going to start in about twenty minutes." Mara states.

"Alright you girls can head out to the car, I'm going to finish this bill and I'll be right out."

"Okay."

Both girls head out to the car and Fang brushes some hair away from my face.

"Do you want to try again?" Fang whispers.

A small smile forms on my face and I nod my head. "Yes."

"I can't wait."

~A few hours later~

Fang POV

Max has fallen asleep after we've tried for another baby. I just hope that if she's pregnant, then the pregnancy will make it all the way. I brush the hair away from her face and I press my lips gently on her forehead and Max turns onto her side. A small smile forms on my lips as I watch as her wings flutter slightly. I start rubbing her back gently.

"Fang?" Max asks groggily. "What are you doing?"

"Did I wake you?" I whisper against her shoulder.

Max nods her head and I roll onto my back and Max rolls over so that her head is resting on my chest. I wrap my arm around her waist.

"I hope it'll turn out positive." Max mutters.

"I hope so too." I rub my hand up and down Max's arm. "We just have to wait a few weeks before you can take the test."

"I know; I just don't know if I can wait that long."

"Me too."

After a few minutes, Max's breathing starts to even out. I open my wings and I wrap them around the two of us. I kiss the crown of Max's head.

"Good night Max."

Before long, I fall asleep too. Hoping that sometime soon, we will have another baby.

**I know, this chapter seems a little short, and it is. I will try to finish writing the next chapter as soon as I can. **

**Now time for the mentions. **

**Bunnieswillkickyourbutt: I hope you like this chapter better. **

**manyfandomsgirl is now following this story. **

** is now following this story. **

**awesomealpha11 has favorited this story. **

**Derp1234 is now following this story. **

**CrazyReadingKat is now following this story and has favorited it. **

**F15hface has favorited me. **

**XxStarrEvansxX is now following me and has favorited me. **

**RosetheWolfgirl has favorited me and is following me. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fang POV

The sunlight spilling in through the drapes hits my closed eyes. After opening them, I snap them shut and I try again. I glance at the alarm clock that's on my side of the bed and I see the time.

_6:29. _

Perfect. Max usually sleeps in until 8:00 on weekends. Unwrapping my wings from the two of us, I gently lower Max's head on her pillow.

"Fang?" Max mumbles as I drape the blanket over her. "Where ya going?"

"Bathroom. I'll be right back." I move some hair away from her face and I gently kiss her forehead. "Go back to sleep."

Max does and I slip out of our bedroom and head down to the kitchen. I grab all of the ingredients for Max's favorite breakfast.

~An hour later~

With the tray full of waffles, bacon, a small glass of orange juice, and a cup of coffee I slowly open the door to our room. Walking over to Max's side of the bed, I place the tray on the bench that is at the foot of our bed, and I head up to my sleeping wife. She's sprawled out on her stomach her wings halfway spread out.

"Max… Max I have something for you." I whisper into her ear.

She turns onto her back and opens her eyes slowly.

"Is that bacon?" Max questions as she sits up.

I nod my head and I grab the tray of food and I place it on her lap. The first thing she grabs is the coffee. She takes a small sip and closes her eyes.

"This is amazing. When did you make it?"

"This morning."

"So that's where you went." Max takes another sip. "Wait. You said that you were going to the bathroom!"

I shrug my shoulders and smile at her. "Well I decided to make you something."

"Don't we need to get the kids today?" Max asks suddenly.

"Yeah, but we also need to go to the store sometime soon. We're almost out of food."

"How about this, I'll go to the store and you get the kids."

"Okay." I swipe, well try to take a piece of bacon.

"Hey, get your own!"

"Na. I like this one." I actually grab it and take a bite out of it.

"You suck."

I kiss the top of Max's head and I head down to the kitchen to make a list for Max.

~Two Months later~

Fang POV

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Hello?"

"Is this Max's husband?" A female voice asks.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Maddie O' Connor, your wife Max has just collapsed at the mall. We have called for an ambulance and they are now loading her onto the stretcher. I knew you would have wanted to know." The woman, Maddie, explains quickly.

"Did anyone see?"

"Yes, I was the first one to get to her side. They just took her out to the ambulance."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem."

I hang up the phone and I start to shut down my computer and put away some of my papers.

"Hey Fang… Is everything okay?" My co-worker best friend and neighbor, Henry walks up to my desk.

No, someone just called and told me that Max just collapsed. They've called an ambulance and she's on her way there now."

"Go. I'll put everything away for you. I know where everything goes."

"Thanks. I dig the keys out of my pocket and hand it to Henry. "You can take my car, I'm flying there. It's the fastest way to get there."

I race down the emergency steps and I run out of my office building. I run into the middle of the intersection and I snap my wings open. I turn towards the hospital and I see an ambulance right below me, coming from the mall.

_Please let Max be okay. _

I land in the parking lot as the ambulance is unloading the stretcher. Lying, half conscious, is my Max. I follow the stretcher and I get right next to her.

"Fang?" Max whispers.

"I'm right here Max."

I can only get to the double doors before a nurse stops me.

"Sir that's as far as you can go."

The stretcher is rolled past the double doors and I pace in the corner of the waiting room.

"Maximum Ride?"

I rush over to the doctor and he smiles.

"How is she?"

"She's resting right now, but in a few hours, she can go home."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course; follow me."

The doctor leads me through the double doors and stops at the end of the hall. "Right through there. Your wife will tell you when she wakes."

"Thank you."

I open the door and I see Max, asleep. Thankfully she's still in her everyday clothes. After a few minutes, she starts to wake.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

"Hey."

"What did the doctor say?" Max asks as she sits up.

"Nothing. Do you know?"

She slowly nods her head and smiles.

"You're pregnant?" I breathe out.

The smile grows and her head nods. "Yeah. He told me five minutes after I was wheeled into the room."

I give her a confused look.

"I threw up once I got in here. The doctor suspected it and so he did an ultrasound, and we're about two months along."

I sit on the edge of the bed and I bring her into my arms.

"We're having another baby." I whisper as I put my hand on her stomach.

Over the next hour, we are visited by nurses and every one of them congratulates us, and the very last person who comes into our room, is Jeb.

"Max… I heard that you were rushed in here. Is everything okay?"

"We're pregnant again." She answers with a small smile.

"Well congratulations. Now I know that you want to get out of here, but you will have to come back next month for an ultrasound. I looked at yours a few minutes ago, and everything looks good for two months."

We both nod.

"I'll sign your release papers, and you two can go home."

**I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. IT WAS SO CUTE. **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS...**

**REVIEW!**

**Now time for the mentions...**

**ShelbyRide has favoried me and is following me. Is following this story and has favorited it. **

**Flabbergastedness is now following this story and has favorited it. Thank you for taking the time to read this and for understanding. **

**llamasrock192 is following this story. **

**Sun Alice Auguste: Thank you. And I'm planning on having the story go through Max's pregnancy and birth, and maybe a little bit after the birth. **

**marietheham: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Derp1234 (Guest): Thank you for the suggestion, but I already have the rest of this story planned out. But I'm not sure how many baby/babies Max will be pregnant with. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys I am so so so so sorry that this is late. I've been so busy and I've had writers block so I wasn't able to finish writing this chapter. I just want to let you know that from her till the end of the story, is just going to be fluff. Nothing really big until the birth of the baby/babies. I'm going to put a poll up on my profile to see what you guys want the new baby will be. **

**Options: **

**Girl **

**Boy **

**Twins- Girl/girl **

**Twins- Boy/boy **

**Twins- Girl/boy **

**Please vote and I'll also accept name ideas. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride **

Chapter 9

Max POV

~Month two Week 9~

Even before I opened my eyes I knew that today isn't going to be good. The younger twins are going to be turning five in less than a week. I have nothing planned. I curl onto my side and I put the pillow over my head while kicking the blankets off me.

"Max are you okay?" Fang asks as he puts his hand on my side.

"Do I have to plan everything for the twins' birthday?" My voice is muffled by the pillow.

Fang pries the pillow away from my head and rubs my lower back. I sigh in content.

"No, you won't be alone; the girls and I will help. Don't worry."

With Fang rubbing my back, I slowly fall asleep. I feel Fang kiss my temple and he places the blankets back over me.

~A few hours later~

"Max… you need to wake up. It's noon." Fang's voice seeps into my subconsciousness waking me up from my sleep. "You just have to do a few things for the party, that's it."

I turn onto my side and slowly open my eyes. Fang's dark eyes are staring down into mine. I curl into a ball and Fang starts to rub my lower back that has started to hurt.

"I know you don't want to, but you have to get up." He whispers.

"What time is it?"

"Noon. The girls made you some lunch, their getting it set up downstairs."

"What did you make?"

"It's a surprise." A smile forms on his face.

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed and I'll meet you down there."

Fang gives me a quick kiss on the lips and I change into some jeans, which are starting to become too tight, and a loose t-shirt. I brush my hair and put it in a ponytail. I head downstairs and I can smell French toast from the stairs. I race downstairs and when I get into the kitchen, I see the entire flock including Ella and Mom.

"Congratulations!" everyone yells.

I look around and my eyes land on Fang, he's holding the younger twins in his arms and everyone is smiling. My mom walks forward and she brings me into her arms.

"I knew you wouldn't let something like a miscarriage stop you." She whispers in my ear.

I smile and burry my head in her neck. "Thank you." I breathe in the familiar sent of rose and chocolate chip cookies. That combination is at the top of my favorite's lists. We pull apart at the same time and soon the everyone is surrounding my family in a huge group hug.

"oh my God Max I can't believe that you got pregnant again. I mean when your mom told us that you had a miscarriage, I knew that you would try again. I was wondering if I could plan the baby shower and they party for when the baby comes home. What do you think you're going to have? I hope you would have another baby girl, because dressing girls are so much more fun than dressing boys. But I also would want you to have a boy so that Nick can have someone to play with." Nudge starts ranting as soon as everyone pulls away and goes off to different parts of the house.

"Nudge I love you dearly, but please shut up right now." I state.

She musters up a smile and mutters a "sorry."

I'm pulled to the side by Fang and am forced to eat. "You're eating for two now. You will need to eat as much as possible."

Rolling my eyes, I turn around in my bar stool and look at my over-protective husband. "Fang, you're being over protective."

"Well I want to make sure that both of you are getting the food that you need."

"I have a doctor's appointment in a few weeks, we'll know then if the baby is safe."

I finish eating, and for the next few hours, the flock, the kids, Fang and I are all watching TV, or talking. At about four, Iggy starts to cook some dinner.

"Max I know that this is early, but do you have any ideas for names?" Mom asks me as I sit next to Fang.

"I actually don't.

"What about some of the names that you didn't want to use for the other kids?" Nudge suggests.

"I don't know." I lay my head on Fang's shoulder and his free hand rests on my stomach.

"What about you Fang?" My mom asks.

I look up at him without removing my head.

"I do have one in mind, but it's for a girl."

"What is it?"

"Sarah."

Everyone is silent.

"I like it. But what if it's a boy?" I whisper.

"I have no idea." Fang whispers back.

I close my eyes and bring my legs up to my chest.

"You okay?" Fang whispers.

"I'm tired and I feel tension."

Fang starts rubbing my lower stomach gently, and puts a light kiss on my forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you when diner's ready."

I nod my head and I fall asleep.

Fang POV

Within seconds, Max is asleep.

"It seems that this pregnancy is harder on her body than the previous ones." Dr. M says as she grabs a blanket and lays it on Max's lap. She then sits next to her and starts to stroke her hair.

"You need to remember that Max had a miscarriage before this pregnancy."

"Max what do you want…" Iggy shouts as he comes into the family room.

"Shh. She's sleeping." I whisper.

"Is she craving anything?"

"Broccoli."

"Okay, there's already broccoli with dinner. We're having steak, potatoes, broccoli, and bread. It should take about another twenty minutes."

I nod my head and within the twenty minutes Iggy announces that dinner is ready and I wake Max up. After two hours, we finish dinner and move to the family room. Nick and Avia crawl into Max and I's laps and Avia and Mara pick a movie to put on.

"Mommy can I go to sweep?" Avia asks from my lap. Her head in buried in my neck.

"Of course."

I stand up and slowly walk out of the room.

"We're going to put the kids to bed." I hear Fang tell everyone.

I walk upstairs and head into Avia's room. I hear Fang talking to Nick in the room next door. I place Avia on her bed and I grab her pajamas. Avia's eyes are fluttering close and I can tell she's trying to stay awake. I struggle to put her pajamas on, when Fang walks into the room.

"Hey." Fang chuckles.

"Could you not laugh and help me. Please, she won't stay sitting up." I state as Avia falls over on her mattress. After we get Avia changed and tucked into bed, I walk to our room. I grab a pair of black sweats and I replace my jeans with the sweats. Fang's arms wrap around my waist and his left hand rubs small circles on my stomach.

"You feel better?" Fang whispers.

"Yes. I might have to start shopping for some new clothes." I state.

Fang kisses my cheek before lifting me off of my feet.

"we need get downstairs." Fang kisses my lips for a second. "Everyone is waiting on us."

Fang carries me down the stairs and sets me on my feet before we walk into the family room.

"_Iron Man 3 _okay?" Mara asks.

"Yeah."

Fang sits down and pulls me onto is lap. My back is leaning up against the arm rest of the couch, and we watch the movie.

**Please review either a baby name or just to let me know how the story is. Reviews always help. **

**I usually do mentions here, but my email is acting up, and I can't view any. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, is now following this story and me, and who has favorited this story and me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys so this is a little embarrassing, I've uploaded the wrong chapter. This is the right chapter. My mind has been all over the place since school is starting tomorrow (August 22). Here is the right chapter. I'm so sorry for the confusion. Also to anyone who is reading To Complete A Mission, I'm sorry, but I'm re-writing the entire story line. It will be a while before I upload a new chapter. **

**I do not own Maximum Ride, the Flock, or any other characters. Just their kids. **

Chapter 10

~Month 3 Week 12~

Now I'm three months pregnant and Fang and I are now sitting at the doctor's office waiting to be called back for the ultrasound. My hand is resting on my slightly swollen stomach. Fang puts his hand on my leg, which has been bouncing for the past fifteen minutes.

"Max calm down. I'm sure the doctor's running late."

"Something just doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is…"

"It's probably just gas…" Fang says quietly.

I slap him upside the head, and fix my shirt to cover my bump.

"Maximum Ride?" I nurse asks.

Fang stands up before helping me. We follow the nurse into a room with a machine and a bed with a blanket.

"Dr. Johnson will be with you in a few minutes. Please remove your pants and undergarments, lie on the bed and use the blanket to cover." The nurse says.

I pull down my pants and Fang grabs the blanket. I sit on the bed and pull my underwear down and Fang covers my lap with it. I lie back and Fang sits by my head.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, and then I realize something.

"Fang?"

"Mh?" Fang hums.

"It was gas, and my pants."

"I told you."

I put a hand right above the bump and Fang does the same.

"Do you think we'll be able to see the gender? Or would it be too soon?" I ask.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

The door opens to reveal Dr. Johnson, the doctor that delivered both sets of my twins.

"Hello Max, Fang." Dr. Johnson says with a warm smile on her face.

Fang stands to shake hands with her while I return the smile.

"Well I know that you two want to get out of here as soon as possible, but I also know that you want to see your new baby."

"Is it too early to see the gender?" I ask.

"It might be a little hard to see, but within a month, we'll know for sure. Do you want to know?"

I turn my head to look at Fang. "I want it to be a surprise." Fang state.

"Same here."

"Okay. Before we look at your baby, Max I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Of course."

"Okay, I've noticed that you were rushed to the hospital about five months ago and suffered a miscarriage, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Tired, and my morning sickness is down, but other than that, I feel good."

"That's good. Now I think it's time to see your new baby."

Dr. Johnson puts on a pair of gloves and a bottle of blue gel is in her hand.

"This is going to be cold." She warns before squeezing it onto the baby bump.

The wand is placed on my stomach and she starts pushing a bunch of buttons. After a few minutes, the screen is turned to us. "Max, Fang, here is your new baby. Everything is healthy."

Fang and I look at the screen, and on it is a white blob, our baby. A hand goes up to my mouth and tears start to blur my vision. I feel Fang brush his thumb on my cheek, and that's when the tears fall. Fang kisses my forehead and a smile forms on my face.

"That's amazing." I whisper.

"Dr. Johnson, are you able to tell if the baby will have wings?" Fang asks.

"It's too early right now, so no, but as we get closer to your due date, we should be able to see something."

I nod my head, speechless.

"I'll take a picture for you to show your family. And Max, please remember to not stress yourself. Take some time to relax, but also enjoy your pregnancy."

"I will thank you."

Within the hour, I'm sitting in the passenger seat of our car, with Fang driving home.

"Fang… we really should look for a bigger house." I state.

"I'm one step ahead of you."

I look him, my eyebrows together. "What?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll see in about an hour."

~That night~

"Mom are we really moving?" Alex asks me while I chop vegetables for dinner.

"Yes we are."

"Why?" Mara adds in.

"Girls I'm pregnant and there isn't another room. We can't even have guests spend the night because all the rooms are taken."

"But…"

"Girls, I've already told you that we're moving. The house that your father and I looked at has eight bedrooms and four and a half bathrooms. It has a finished basement, and a pool. This weekend we're going to bring you along, and show you the house." I explain.

"But what about school? Will we have to transfer schools?" Alex shouts.

"Don't worry, the main concern that we had in mind was that we stay in the same school district." Fang says as he walks into the kitchen with a sleeping Avia in his arms. Mara walks upstairs to her room.

"But what about our friends in the neighborhood! What are we supposed to tell them? Oh we're moving because my dad got my mom knocked up and we don't have any room for the new baby." Alex rants.

I slap down the knife and turn towards my eldest daughter. "That is enough! I know that hearing that we're moving is hard, but please understand that this is hard and stressful for everyone."

I hear Avia crying and I watch as Fang walks upstairs.

"It's not fair Mom. You and Dad always do things without talking to us! It's like you don't even care about us."

"I told you that you can come this weekend to see the house. I you don't like the house, we can find one that everybody likes. It's not about me and your father-"

"You're right Mom. It's not about you and Dad. It's all about the baby. Well you know what! I hate it and I hate you!" Alex screams, then heads up to her room. I hear her door slam shut and I finally realize what she said.

_I hate it and I hate you! _

I lean against the counter and suddenly, my legs give out. I collapse to the ground and I start sobbing. I pull my legs up to my chest as best as I can due to the bump, and I hide my face.

Fang POV

As soon as I heard a door slam shut, I knew something had happen. I put Avia's favorite movie on, _Tangled,_ and she keeps her eyes on the screen. I go to Nick's room and see that he's still fast asleep. I race downstairs and I see the water that on the stove boiling over the pot, vegetables are either on the cutting board or on the counter, and finally Max. Her knees are to her chest, her elbows by her hips, her head in her hands, and she's sobbing. I rush to her side and pull her close to me.

"She- she hates it." Max hiccups.

I put her head in my chest and unfurl my wings to make a cocoon around Max. I rub her back slowly.

"She didn't mean it you know that." I whisper into her hair.

"Yes she- did."

I lift her up and carry her away from the kitchen. I sit in the oversized chair and let Max cry her heart out. Within a few minutes, Max's cries become sniffles.

"Can you finish dinner?" I hear Max whisper.

"Of course. If need be, go to sleep."

I stand up, Max still in my arms and I set her down on the chair. I kiss her forehead and walk out to the kitchen. I finish what Max was doing.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys so this is late, I'm so sorry, but school has been stressful. I've had so much homework. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do now own Maximum Ride. **

Chapter 11

Fang POV

Dinner was silent. No one dared to talk. Alex was looking at her plate the entire time, picking at her food. While Max was keeping her hand on her baby bump, eating everything.

"Daddy?" Mara asks.

"Yes?"

"Are we doing anything this weekend?"

"Saturday we're going to take all of you to a house that your mother and I saw. Sunday we're not doing anything. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

We fall back into the silence again.

"I'm not going." Alex mutters.

"Why not?" I ask before Max can say anything.

"I don't want to go."

"You have a say in the new house, you know that." Max says softly. Trying hard not to get stressed.

"Fine. I'll go." Alex states sharply.

"Daddy is Mommy sad?" Nick asks.

"No I'm not sad, I'm just having a bad day." Max says.

"What wong?" Avia asks.

"It's hard to explain. I'll be better tomorrow."

Alex suddenly gets up from her chair. She takes her plate over to the sink before heading upstairs.

"Daddy I'm done wit dinner!" Nick shouts.

Mara helps her brother and younger sister out of their booster seats. Nick and Avia run off into the play room.

"Mom what happened with you and Alex?" Mara asks.

"We got into a fight."

"What did she say?"

Max puts her fork down and puts her head into her hands. "She hates us."

"You and Dad?"

"No. Me and the baby."

"I know that she didn't mean it."

"I think she did. The look on her face. She meant it."

"Mom she'll get over it soon. Actually she didn't have a good day at school today. Neither one of us. I think that hearing that we were moving just added to it."

"What happened?" I ask as I clear the table.

"A few kids overheard Alex and I telling our friends that you're expecting, and they said that you guys are just using us for money and trying to get famous. She also didn't do too well on her chemistry test."

Alex stands up and walks over to her mother.

"I'm happy that you're pregnant again." She kisses her cheek and then heads up stairs to do homework.

I walk back over to Max and I plant a kiss on her hair. "Why don't you go watch some TV? I can finish cleaning up."

"No. I'll help you."

The two of us clean up from dinner and we sit on the couch to watch some TV. I sit next to the armrest and pull Max onto my lap so she's leaning up against it. I put a hand on the small bump, and a smile forms on my face.

"You just love putting your hand there don't you?" Max asks.

"Yes, but because that's where our new baby is." I state before kiss her lips.

Max POV

"You need to relax." Fang tells me that night as we lay in bed.

"It's hard right now." I mutter as I turn onto my side.

"Why?"

"My back is killing me, and I want to sleep on my stomach, but I can't because of the baby."

I can feel my husband's hands rubbing away the stiffness in my lower back. I look over to Fang's side of the bed, and I look at him through my hair that has fallen. I put my head on Fang's chest and I listen to his heartbeat. His one arm wraps around my shoulders and he starts to run his fingers through my hair.

"Is that better?"

"A little…" I shift to try to get comfortable.

"Max lay on your left side." Fang says.

I do what Fang says and he puts a pillow under me, so I'm not lying on my stomach. He kneels over me, rubbing circles all over my back. I bury my head into the pillows, and I close my eyes.

"You need to relax. When you're relaxed, you'll be able to sleep." Fang whispers. Slowly, the world of unconsciousness welcomes me with warmth.

I feel blankets being placed over my body, and Fang's lips on my temples. After that, I finally fall asleep.

~That weekend~

"Mom are we really living here?" Mara asks as she looks around at the kitchen.

"We might. If everyone likes it, we'll put an offer in."

"I hate it." Alex says.

"What don't you like about it?" I ask.

"It's too big."

"What is? The kitchen or what?" I question.

"Everything. The house. Mom it took six years to get the house the way we have it now."

"Alex we can change things in the house. Like paint, or decorations. The appliances and furniture we're keeping. The only thing that the family is taking is their bed furniture and personal items."

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"How about everyone goes around and pick a bed room?" Fang asks.

All the kids run off to the stairs and I can hear feet pounding on the stairs.

"Do you want to go check out the master bedroom?" Fang whispers in my ear as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I would love to."

Fang leads me up the two flight of stairs, the third floor, to the master bedroom.

"If the kids like it, I want to put in an offer." I state.

"Well we first have to put our house up for sale."

"Crap."

We finally get to the master bedroom and I look around the room again. The room that's off of the bedroom has double doors. "Fang…" I walk towards them and step into the room. "We could use this as the nursery, and when the baby grows into a toddler, we can move him or her into another bedroom."

"It's perfect. We'll talk to the kids, and see what they think. If they love it, then we'll put our house on the market, and put an offer in for this one." Fang says.

After a few hours, we're finally on our way home.

"So kids, what did you think of the house?"

"I like it, can we live there?" Avia asks.

"It's so big!" Nick shouts.

"It's nice. I like because we would be able to have guests over, and we won't have to share rooms." Mara states.

"Alex?" I ask.

"I agree with Mara. But where are we going to put the baby when it comes?"

"There's a room that's similar to a closet that's right next to our bedroom. The baby would be there till it's a toddler, then we'll move him or her to one of the empty rooms." I explain.

Fang glances over at me, before putting his eyes back on the road. "It just have one question for everyone. Is that our new house?" Fang asks.

"Yes!" all the kids scream.

Fang grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. "I think we'll put in an offer, and wait to see." I state.

**Tell me what you think. I'm still accepting baby names. **

**Now time for the mentions...**

**Flabbergastedness: Thank you for the names. **

**HarmonyBenderFreak has favorited this story and is following it. **

**HarmonyBenderFreak: Thank you for the names. I hope you can check out my other stories. **

**thewanted550: Thank you for the names. **

**Derp1234 (Guest) Thank you!**

**Cookie Monster (Guest) Thank you for the idea, and names. **

**Violet Red (Guest) thank you for the names. **

**Scarlett Black: Thank you so much for the names. I picked two names from your list, not telling which or the gender(s). :D **

**maximumride06000: Here's the next chapter. **

**maximumride06000 is now following this story. **

**maximumride06000 is following me. **

**ImmaStartARiot is now following this story. **

**SunAlice29: Thank you for everything. You are an amazing person! **

**Aspie Story Teller101 has favorited this story. **

**Aspie Story Teller101: Here's the next chapter. And yes, the baby/babies will have wings. **

**animeluver993 is following this story. **

**SvS1610513 is following this story. **

**sarcasm from the eyes has favorited this story and is following it. **

**goldfish57 is following this story. kittnelover28 is following me. **


End file.
